


On the Evocation of the Angel Aziraphale

by bourbonandbitter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Epistolary, Evocation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonandbitter/pseuds/bourbonandbitter
Summary: Some of you have been asking me about my experiences summoning the angel Aziraphale, so I've started a master post to discuss this wonderful angel and how and why to evoke him.





	On the Evocation of the Angel Aziraphale

Hey everyone! A few people have asked me about this, so I thought I'd make a master post on evoking the angel Aziraphale.

Note: it's definitely Aziraphale, not AziraphaEL. He was clear with me on that. I don't know why, but it's something to remember when evoking him.

Also, Aziraphale sometimes appears to me as female, but usually as male. Other people have reported the opposite. Remember that angels just don't have gender. They're most likely to come with the appearance you NEED to see/experience from them.

Finally, be sure to be respectful when evoking him! If you take only one thing from my posts, let it be this. Aziraphale isn't dangerous like e.g. Gabuthelon, but he can be a bit of a bastard if you don't watch your language. Sometimes getting EXACTLY what you asked for is a bad thing.

Okay, so let's go on to the evocation itself! Obviously prepare with the usual fasting and bath and prayer - see the Evocation master thread for all the details. HOWEVER, instead of the Psalms (and with one exception I'll go into below!), I've had excellent results with a variety of sacred and secular poetry! Shakespeare's sonnets are possibly the. most. efficient. ever. I'm not even kidding. Part of it is because I've built up a relationship with the angel Aziraphale over time, but I'm not joking when I say the first time I successfully evoked him was with seven of Shakespeare's sonnets. He also seems to like Novalis and Emily Dickinson.

As a side note, I think I've mentioned before that I like playing music appropriate to the working I'm doing. This is partly to aid in meditation, and partly so my nosy roommate doesn't listen in! The angel Aziraphale seems to like music too, and I always find he comes more quickly when I play something classical. He doesn't seem to like anything too avant-garde (sp?) or new. Or anything I've played by Elgar, for some reason. He does respond well to Mozart and Bach.

Next: offerings! This is one case where the usual glass of water seems to be unnecessary. I still recommend it, though (see my posts in the Evocation thread for why). The best and most important offering is wine. And it has to be GOOD wine. Everything you offer should ALWAYS be the best possible quality, but when working with Aziraphale, if you splurge on anything, make it this. Red or white, any varietal, any region - it doesn't seem to matter (although if he gives you a preference, please enlighten us all!).

The second best thing to offer - and you should try to offer a bit of each - is crêpes and pastries, especially brioche. He seems to love sweet things! He's not candy-driven like e.g. Ganesh (for those of you who work with non-Judeo-Christian pantheons) but he's appreciative of any kind of dessert.

He also likes sushi, but it has to be fresh. I've never offered raw fish to any other angel or saint - and everyone here knows I have a close relationship with St. Muirgen the mermaid - but Aziraphale responds well to it! Again, make sure it's fresh and good quality. Don't leave it on your altar for more than a few hours.

He'll also accept tea, but it has to be hot. He likes it clear - I hope that means something to you tea drinkers, because it doesn't to me!

There are no flowers or herbs particularly associated with the angel Aziraphale. I usually go with angelica, and he seems to like roses. I've also offered green carnations and pansies (more on that below!).

Incense is optional, but MUST BE good quality. He expressed no preference for what kind, and my research hasn't turned up anything. I've used rose and frankincense (literally all kinds!), and he seemed to like them all.

Good quality beeswax candles are best. There is no number associated with the angel Aziraphale - nothing came up in my research, and he didn't express a preference except to tell me not to burn my apartment down! I think he doesn't like too many candles. A few beeswax votives should be sufficient. I've even summoned him with scented jar candles - as long as they smell nice, he seems to accept them.

As should be obvious by now, the angel Aziraphale responds well to little luxuries. Make your altar as nice as possible! Kinda like having your favourite teacher pop over for tea. :o

Now you might be wondering WHY you should evoke the angel Aziraphale - or maybe you already know. I can tell you why I've petitioned him before, and you can chime in below with your experience.

As you probably know if you're reading this forum, Aziraphale is the patron of reading, books, booksellers, and academics, and has been claimed recently as the angel of my field of study, history of the book! If you're a student, an avid reader, or looking for a rare edition, Aziraphale is the angel for you. (Say, a first edition of Mathers' translation of the Book of Abramelin! PM me for scans!) If your petition is related to books, try to find a Biblical misprint to recite when evoking him, especially misprinted Psalms. He seems to have a sense of humour - just one reason why he's absolutely unique among the angelic host.

He's also known for his protection of humanity, and this is maybe what he was best known for historically. One early modern gloss on Genesis Rabbah lists him as one of the cherubim guarding the garden of Eden, but tells how he gave his fiery sword away to Adam and Eve for their protection. Probably just a variation on the Prometheus myth - which was starting to pick up steam as the Enlightenment began - but still cool to think about!

But probably the most popular reason to call upon the angel Aziraphale today is his patronage of LGBTQ* people. He's been known to get people out of dangerous situations with homephobic/transphobic family members or conversion "therapy." He got a good friend of mine into a safe new home, and kept our small local pride parade safe (I'm serious - like I posted last summer, the protesters got lost and my friend who's psychic had a vision of angel wings draped above our heads as we marched <3). If you're summoning him for the protection of an LGBTQ* person, offerings of green carnations and pansies are HIGHLY recommended. 

Finally, I don't know whether this is relevant or not, but some people have reported seeing a red and black snake after their successful evocations. I haven't personally had this experience, although my roommate's house plants perk up every time! Maybe it's that Eden connection?

I hope this helps everyone. Have you successfully evoked the angel Aziraphale? Post your questions and experiences in this thread!

XOXO  
Soror Zoë


End file.
